


"To See The Light...

by PikaKahvi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Dark Comedy, Drug Use, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description of Corpses, Ilya is a baby., Mental Health Issues, Post-Apocalypse, The Author Regrets Everything, The f word is said a lot, Violence, except for Ilya, the author has no motivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaKahvi/pseuds/PikaKahvi
Summary: ...You need to see the dark."Ilya knew the middle ground. The "just dark enough to keep you safe, just bright enough that you see where to step" kind.To sink to the deepest depths, to rise to the highest heights. It'd be quite a trip.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character





	"To See The Light...

I have literally 0, none, nil, nada, whatever the fuck, ideas for this for now, so you can have this picture instead:

<https://pin.it/146hczi>

**Author's Note:**

> So, Ilya is a baby.


End file.
